


If only you knew

by 221bpottersmindpalace_15



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Multi, johnlock sherlockholmes bbcsherlock fanfic oneshot wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bpottersmindpalace_15/pseuds/221bpottersmindpalace_15
Summary: This is a oneshot based on a post I saw about Sherlock whispering I do at John and Mary's wedding. John overhears and things get complicated when Sherlock loses control of his emotion and composure. But what will happen next?





	

Mary and John gazed into each others eye. Mary's gaze didn't falter as she said the words "I do" clearly to the love of her life John Hamish Watson but as this happened, John heard a whisper from below him.  
"I do" whispered Sherlock, as Mary said those fateful words. John froze, his head jerked towards Sherlock who looked perfectly composed. 

He must have imagined it.

"John?" whispered Mary uncertainly "What is it?" 

John blushed. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something..." turning back to look at his soon to be wife.

Sherlock Holmes had imagined John's wedding many times but his fantasies had been nothing like this. In his mind, he was the one to say " I do" and then John would wrap his arms around him and they'd kiss under the stars that aligned just for them. 

Somethings in life were just to far away to reach. He had been lucky enough to have John as a friend and yet he wanted more. He was fighting to control his impulses. Sherlock could be feel the words choke up, bubbling, it was like word vomit, rising up uncontrollably pouring out.

"I OBJECT!" he shouted.

A gasp echoed around the room. Sherlock was trembling, what had he done?

"What's wrong Sherlock? Why are you saying that?" John questioned, almost begging, confused.

Sherlock felt hot tears graze his cheeks like nettles sliding down his face, emotion getting the better of him. There was no point denying anything now.

"Because I love you John"

\---

sherlock shook and trembled, pain in shooting like shards of glass cutting his heart into tiny pieces. He had ruined John'S day. His one day of happiness in the midst of having to live in domestic hell with Sherlock. He was a fool to believe his love would be returned.

As he thought this, he broke, Every emotion, every tear, every struggle pierced the silence as everyone stood in shock.

Mrs Hudson looked at Sherlock, sympathy written upon her face.  
"Oh Sherlock, look at the mess you've made" she whispered.

Sherlock couldnt take it anymore. It was all his worst nightmares packed into one large monster. It was the personification of heartbreak. He ran out, choking, biting back the urge to scream as his weak sobs filled the room.

"What do we do?" gasped John, who was still shaken

"Thats why he was so afraid!" exclaimed Mary "Joh, you have to talk to him. Now.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Look at him Joh, whatever happens between us, we can't leave him broken.

John approached the door, every step feeling like it took an hour. He took a deep breath and exited the hall.

\---

Sherlock collapsed onto the ground, leaning on the wall and every single barrier broke.

He loved John Watson. John Watson was getting married. John Watson was moving away.

John might not even want to be his friend anymore, John would find new friends and better friends. Nicer friends that deserve him. And Sherlock in an attempt to win him back, destroyed his happiness.

A door creaked open. John walked through it. Another tear escaped Sherlock's glassy eye.

"Don't" Sherlock growled defensive, he felt embarassed in this vulnerable state. " Don't say a word."

John ignored this. "So....you....love...me?" said John slowly.

Sherlock looked up at him, shots of pain stabbing at his heart, killing him slowly. He had heard of heartache but he never imagined he would feel it. Never.  
He jerked his head yes and then looked down at his toes.

"I'm sorry John but I should go" Sherlock said, getting up to leave but he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"No" said John.

"Sherlock Holmes, I said to you that Mary Morstan changed my life forever but did I ever tell you that only two people have made me feel this way?"

Sherlock looked up fearfully, he wasn't second best, but third best?

"And the other is...you." 

Sherlock was taken aback, the block of nothing that was choking him seem to unstick itself and Sherlock replied hoarsely "But you love her more and I can't imagine my life without you John Hamish Watson" His voice cracked.  
"You were the only one who respected me for who I was. Who saw past the machine and never called me a freak and for that I am eternally grateful. I promised myself that I would always make you happy but all I have caused you is suffering.I'm sorry.

John pulled Sherlock into an embrace and stroked his hair comfortingly.  
"Sherlock, I found Mary because I didn't have you. You were gone for two years and then you came back and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave her but she was my fiancee. Sherlock, she will never be you.  
" I wish you had told me" whispered Sherlock.  
"I thought you wouldn't love me back, you were married to your work"  
" I feared the same" laughed Sherlock weakly. "What now, John? What a mess."  
"Oh i think that's rather easy' John replied snatching his phone. "I worked out how you do that text thing" he smiled slightly as he began to type.

John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes.

In the room, hundreds of text tones rang like wedding bells and echoes of gasps galloped around the room. John grabbed Sherlock and pulled him to the front of the Church. He leant in close and kissed him softly on the lips that made butterflies lurch in Sherlock's stomach. A thousand stars smiled on the moment of fate they had been waiting to align for.

The crowd gaped and glanced at Mary who was smiling knowingly. She was slightly upset that it happened here, on her day but she knew they would neevr be complete without each other. That was clear to anyone who knew them.

John looked into Sherlock's shining eyes with pleasure and hugged him once more and for the first time in a while, Sherlock felt sure that everything was going to be okay so long as he was in John's arms.


End file.
